Death of an Angel
by EvilliousChroniclesTrash
Summary: This is just something I wrote on a whim. I've been thinking about how Rin would handle Clarith's eventual death, so...


It had been exactly 3 days since Clarith passed.

Riliane, now Rin, sighed. The woman was 52, and she was finally leading a happy life as a nun. She didn't attend Clarith's funeral because of her duties as a nun, plus she just couldn't accept that her only friend passed away. It was hard on her.

Rin brushed her bangs away from her face, in her hands was a bouquet of green and white colors all held together by a purple bow: Clarith's favorite colors. Blinking tears away, she knelt down and placed them on the soft dirt in front of Clarith's gravestone which read:

 _Here lies Clarith_

 _A loved mother and nun, may she rest in peace_

 _E.C 479 – 550_

Silent tears rolled down Rin's cheeks. The Netsuma was like an older sister to her, she mentored her and was there for her when she was completely alone. Clarith even forgave her for the killing of her lover, Michaela. Yes, Rin really didn't deserve Clarith's kindness. Rin even went as far as to ask even if Rin was a horrible and despicable person (which she thought she was), if Clarith would treat her as she did. Clarith's reply echoed in her head for a very, very long time.

" _Yes. Definitely."_

Rin wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Clarith hated it when she cried. Whenever the Netsuma saw the younger girl crying, she would just smile and hug her; asking what was wrong and that she shouldn't cry. Clarith was almost like a mother or an older sister, she really was.

"C-Clarith..." Rin finally whispered, "Oh my Held, I can't stand it. We were best friends, has it really been that long?"

The former queen of Lucifenia chuckled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend your funeral..." She continued on, "My duty as a nun prevented me from traveling until now. Oh! Did you know that I got promoted to head nun at the Monastery? I can't remember if I included that in my last letter, heh, I'm getting old, aren't I?"

Silence. Rin cleared her throat.

"T-The children love my brioche, I have you to credit that for. Your brioche has always been better than mine...almost like..."

The nun shook her head rapidly.

"No, forget it,"

She was just rambling at this point. She was just saying whatever, just to fill the silence that was usually filled with laughter when the two talked. The silence was so...foreign.

Rin leaned her head on the gravestone, her tears hitting the dirt and roses softly.

"I miss you!" She exclaimed, sobbing hysterically, "God I...I just can't believe you're gone...! H-How could you leave me...? You said you would never leave me alone..."

Rin glared at the ground, no, she wasn't angry at Clarith...she was angry at the _world_.

"What am I to do now?" She asked, looking up at the sky, "I...I know I have to go back and fulfill my duty as the head nun but...with you gone, I...I don't know what to do..."

Rin put her hand over Clarith's name, tracing the letters with her thumb idly. She took a deep breath.

"Will you watch over me...?"

A flash of green came from Rin's right, gasping, she looked up and saw a girl with flowing green hair pulled up into pigtails. She wore a brown and green vest and her skirt almost covered her brown boots. Rin gasped.

"W-Who..."

Rin then noticed that the girl was transparent, that sent chills down Rin's spine. The girl glanced at her, smiled, and playfully pointed in front of her.

Rin followed her finger and fell back when she saw Clarith, transparent as well. However, it was the Clarith Rin knew; young and beautiful, her white haired being pulled back by a purple bow. The vest covering her upper body was brown and purple, and her skirt was pure white with a purple outline at the bottom.

Clarith looked shock at first, not noticing Rin and just stared at the girl, tears welling in her crimson eyes. Rin then realized who the girl was.

" _M-Michaela...?"_

Clarith jumped at the sound of Rin's whisper. The woman looked at the girl with wide eyes and smiled softly, walking over and kneeling beside her. The way Rin could see right through her body made her sick.

" _Rin..._ " Clarith spoke, " _Thank you for coming to...see me. Have I upset you...?_ "

Rin swallowed, processing the question.

"N-No...of course not...!"

Clarith nodded, closing her eyes.

" _Good_ " She said quietly, " _I'm glad. I know it may be selfish of me but...may I make a request of you?_ "

"N-No!" Rin answered immediately, getting on her knees, "Y-You've done so much for me, Clarith! Anything you request is the least I can do!"

Clarith smiled again, patting Rin's head. Though the girl couldn't feel a thing.

" _Please, continue living a happy life as you have been. Continue watching over the children in my place. If you ever need the Sisters of Clarith's aid, please, you have my permission to go to them for anything,"_ Clarith requested, putting both her hand on Rin's shoulders. Shakily, Rin nodded.

"O-Of course..." She said in a voice barely above a whisper, "You have my word...I'll continue being happy and no one will enter the Millennium Tree Forest on my watch...!"

Clarith giggled and stood up, Rin stood up as well and tried to hug the woman, but she went right through. Rin heard Michaela laugh.

" _Sorry,_ " Clarith apologized, " _But...it's time for me to go,_ "

Tearfully, Rin looked at Clarith and wiped her tears away, smiling.

"I won't cry anymore, so you can leave with no regrets," Rin reassured the Netsuma, "Please, have a safe trip to the Heavenly Yard and...if you happen to see Allen...could you tell him that I say...hi, and, I'm sorry...?"

Clarith nodded and turned to Michaela.

" _Shall we go_?" The Elphe asked, taking Clarith's hand gently. Clarith smiled, finally letting her tears fall.

" _Y-Yes...let's go...Michaela,_ " She turned to Rin, " _Goodbye, Rin, please lead a good life,"_

Rin could only nod with a deep breath as Clarith looked back to Michaela, the pair walking away and into a clearing of the forest, occasionally looking at each other and talking; laughing at whatever the other said.

And as they both faded into a green light, Rin could have sworn for a second that she saw them kiss lightly, both of them crying.

… **.**

 **Hnng this probably breaks SO much canon but I felt like writing some SoE angst, so this just kinda came out lmao. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~ Mollie**


End file.
